The present disclosure relates generally to the field of data center facility management. In particular, the present disclosure relates to a system and a method of data center facility asset relationship management in regards to reporting, scheduling and maintenance and history of.
Data centers can be a facility used to house computer systems and associated components, such as telecommunications and storage systems. A data center can include redundant or backup power supplies, redundant data communications connections, environmental controls (e.g., air conditioning, fire suppression) and security devices. Data centers can be large, complex, and located at great distances from one another. Accordingly, data center management can be an important aspect of data center design.
Data center management can include managing and maintaining safety, efficiency, vendor management, procurement, asset management, and operations. In many data centers, vendors perform many mission critical tasks. Given a large number of assets in a data center as well as numerous data center locations, it can be difficult for an organization to efficiently track and manage data centers in addition to the vendors who perform tasks. Therefore, improved systems and methods for data center management are needed.